


Beautiful Mess

by hentaihorseface



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaihorseface/pseuds/hentaihorseface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's thoughts on how much Nagisa loves to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble i did awhile ago for a prompt someone sent me on tumblr!
> 
> i don't really advertise it, but i am always open to doing prompts it's just no one really sends me any LOL but if you ever wanna send me one or just scream about reigisa to me my tumblr is hentai-horseface. :)

“Er… Nagisa-kun?”

“Mm? Watshup, Rei-schan?” Nagisa responds between alternating bites of the two slices of pizza in each of his hands.

Rei grimaces as Nagisa talks through his food.

“Maybe you should slow down? There would still be plenty of pizza left had you started with just one slice…” Rei gestures towards the large box of pizza on the floor between them, an important part of their movie night tradition ever since two started officially dating last month. As it had been movie and a pizza that they had shared together when Nagisa had pressed greasy lips to Rei’s own, an inauguration of sorts to their relationship, Nagisa had insisted on commemorating the occasion on a weekly basis. Apparently, Nagisa gobbling down handfuls of pizza slices is just as sentimental and important to aforementioned tradition.

Nagisa swallows the food in his mouth, and pouts a little, “Yeah, yeah, I know Rei-chan, I’m just soooo hungry! I can’t help it!” Another couple of alternating bites, cheesy confection oozing messily from the corners Nagisa’s mouth.

Rei sighs, adjusts his glasses, and takes a nibble out of his own small slice, a short silence falling between the two of them.

“Shorry, Rei-schan… I know you think its grossh. I’ll stop,” Nagisa says a bit sadly, simultaneously attempting to slurp up the cheese that is quickly trying to make its way to the floor.

Another sigh on Rei’s part and then, “It’s not that I think it’s… gross, per say…--“ Nagisa cuts him off with a doubtful look and Rei fumbles a bit before he reroutes, “Alright, I suppose it is a little… uncouth. But…” Rei bites his bottom lip in thought before continuing, “Your eating habits speak a lot to… the type of person you are.”

Nagisa cocks his head at this and Rei considers for a moment before clarifying, “Messy, impatient, greedy…”

“Heeeyyy!!!”

“ _But more importantly_ \-- spontaneous, vibrant, appreciative… genuine… a beautiful mess.”

Silence. Rei coughs distractedly and adjust his glasses, then –

“AWWW, Rei-chaaaan!!!”

Nagisa flails into Rei’s lap, pizza shifting messily in his grip, cheese and sauce spewing from his lips.

“Ugh… Nagisa—“

“Rei-chan, you are too sweet! You deserve a kiss for that!”

“Wha--?! Absolutely not! You’re a mess!”

“But a _beautiful_ mess, right? So pucker up! Heheh!”

“Gaaah, Nagisaaaaa-kuuuun!”


End file.
